Samotność gorsza od śmierci
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że bycie Magistrem jest proste. Dorian również się tego nie spodziewał. Zdecydowanie bardziej jednak niż ciężar obowiązków doskwiera mu samotność, a cudowne wspomnienia powoli przestają przynosić ukojenie. Po Inkwizycji, właściwie to całkowicie po. Niektóre rzeczy mogą się nie zgadzać z kanonem, ale nic na to nie poradzę, taka wizja twórcza.


Dorian zamknął oczy i roztarł palcami skronie. Miał dość. Zmęczenie towarzyszyło mu nieustannie od dnia, w którym objął należne mu miejsce w Magisterium, ale mimo to wciąż łudził się, że gdy tylko skończy, będzie mógł odpocząć. Wyspać się. Zjeść w spokoju. Nie martwić się o to, jak wyglądają jego włosy i czy bardziej wypada, aby miał na sobie tkaniny z Orlais czy Nevarry. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś sen, wygląd i dobre wino były jego jedynymi zmartwieniami.

Stos listów piętrzył się przed młodym Magistrem. Tak wiele z nich ociekało potępieniem, skrytym za uprzejmymi słowami.

Jak mogłeś poprzeć Boską Viktorię? Jak śmiałeś opowiedzieć się po stronie Dalijczyków? Jakim prawem wciąż wspierasz Inkwizycję?

Ale oczywiście nikt nie zarzuci mu nic prosto w twarz. Wszyscy będą pytać się o zdrowie jego własne i matki oraz czy aby na pewno nie potrzebuje dodatkowej ochrony. I to ci sami ludzie, którzy tak bardzo troszczyli się o to, by do jego wina trafiały coraz to nowe trucizny, a na używanych przez niego drogach grasowali płatni zabójcy. Albo raczej elfi niewolnicy przebrani za zdziczałych Dalijczyków. Kto jak kto, ale akurat Dorian Pavus doskonale potrafił dostrzec subtelną różnicę. Miał okazję zawrzeć bardzo bliską znajomość z pewnym zdziczałym Dalijczykiem i...

– Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, panie, ale...

Mag poderwał się, zupełnie zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem sługi, teraz zgiętego w pas, nie mającego odwagi, by przekroczyć próg gabinetu.

– Atrosie, gdy mówiłem, że nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek mi przeszkadzał, miałem na myśli również ciebie.

– Panie, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jednak...

– Proszę, Atrosie, nie teraz.

Stary elf drgnął. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do kaprysu swego pana, który upierał się, by zwracać się do wszystkich służących po imieniu. Uważał to zapewne za po prostu kolejną dziwną modę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w całym Minratusie nie robił tak nikt poza Dorianem.

– Oczywiście, panie.

Nie podnosząc wzroku, Atros wycofał się i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero, gdy odgłos jego kroków został zupełnie stłumiony przez zwiększającą się odległość, Dorian pozwolił sobie na pełen niezadowolenia jęk. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a on zrobił tak niewiele! Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa niegodne żadnego szanującego się Magistra, sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu list, przyjrzał się mu i odłożył na bok. Hawke najwyraźniej doskonale rozumiał spoczywające teraz na Dorianie obowiązki, bo do listów pilnych używał oficjalnej pieczęci Kirkwall, ten natomiast oznaczony był pieczęcią rodową, zawierał więc zapewne kolejne pytania o zdrowie, uprzejme zaproszenia do Miasta Łańcuchów i gorące pozdrowienia od Varrica. Dorian uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Poprzednim razem do listu Hawke'a dołączona była nawet krótka notatka od Żelaznego Byka i Szarżowników. Ciekawe czy wciąż byli w Kirkwall...

Nie, nie miał na to czasu. Niechętnie sięgnął po następny list i zamaszystym gestem rozdarł kopertę.

Och, Alistair powinien jak najszybciej zmienić skrybę. Dlaczego nie zrobił tego do tej pory? Przecież wiadomości od króla nie powinny prezentować się w taki sposób! A może Alistair doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale specjalnie wysyłał Dorianowi te idiotyczne wypociny? To nawet miałoby sens. Nie mógł przecież napisać tevinterskiemu Magistrowi „ej, stary, dzięki za ocalenie świata i w ogóle, a jak będziesz kiedyś w okolicy to wpadnij się przywitać, opijemy co trzeba i tak dalej". Nic nie stało natomiast na przeszkodzie, aby pozorną nieformalnością listu dawał Dorianowi do zrozumienia, że wcale nie był dla króla Fereldenu jakimś odległym i mocno wątpliwym sojusznikiem, ale kimś, na kim rzeczywiście mógł polegać.

Zabawne, ale choć Ferelden okazał się dokładnie tak zacofany, jak uważali wszyscy w Imperium Tevinter, a Orlais nawet jeszcze bardziej zakłamane – to właśnie tam Dorian spędził najcudowniejsze chwile w całym swoim życiu. Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie czuł się tak potrzebny i tak chciany zarazem. Choć jego obecność nie wszystkim była na rękę i wielu uważało, że sprowadzał Inkwizytora na złą drogę, ci zupełnie obcy ludzie, mający pełne prawo, by darzyć go pogardą i nienawiścią, bez większego wahania postanowili uznać go za przyjaciela.

Słodki Stwórco, tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Ile by dał, żeby choć przez chwilę znów móc posłuchać nienawistnego mamrotania Blackwalla, docinek Żelaznego Byka czy nawet zdecydowanie zbyt intymnych pytań Cole'a. Tęsknił za nimi tak bardzo, że jakoś mimochodem pozwolił nawet Lelianie na oficjalne okrzyknięcie go Błyskotkiem. Osobiście uważał, że to idiotyczny kryptonim dla agenta Boskiej, ale czy ktoś pytał go o zdanie, gdy Varric przydzielał wszystkim te absurdalne przezwiska? Może ktoś by zaoponował, gdyby zaczął się zwracać do Inkwizytora bez należytego szacunku, ale ten cwaniak najwyraźniej doskonale wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić.

Teraz, gdy Dorian o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że stanowili strasznie chaotyczną i nieokrzesaną bandę, która nie powinna mieć jakichkolwiek szans na ocalenie choćby bryłkowca przed jesiennymi przymrozkami. A jakimś cudem ocalili całe Thedas. Kto wie, może Lavellan rzeczywiście był Heroldem Andrasty? Jeśli tak, to Dorian nigdy nie powinien był choćby próbować go uwodzić.

Ale co mógł na to poradzić? Sięgnął dna, gdy tylko go zobaczył. A potem było już tylko gorzej. Światło w jego spojrzeniu. Cienie zwątpienia na jego twarzy. Linie zmarszczek w kącikach ust, gdy się uśmiechał. Mógłby patrzeć na niego godzinami. I robił to, och robił, gdy tylko miał okazję. Gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę, byleby tylko...

– Dorianie?

List wypadł mu z dłoni. Nie, dlaczego akurat teraz? Dlaczego zawsze musiał być tak lekki na wspomnienie?

– Amatus...

– Przeszkadzam?

– Przykro mi. Jestem bardzo zajęty.

Zbył go. Znów to zrobił. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale nie ukrywał też, że nie miał dla niego czasu. Nie musiał bardzo się wysilać, by wyobrazić sobie ból w spojrzeniu Lavellana. Odetchnął głęboko i już miał go przeprosić, gdy Inkwizytor znów przemówił.

– Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie jestem w stanie dłużej tego ciągnąć.

– Och? – Cóż za elokwencja. Brawo, Pavus. Ojciec na pewno byłby z ciebie dumny, jak zwykle.

– Myślałem, że sobie poradzę, ale byłem w błędzie. Przykro mi, Dorianie, nie mogę być związany z kimś, kto jest tak daleko. Boska doszła do podobnych wniosków. Twierdzi, że w tym stanie jestem zupełnie bezużyteczny, a biorąc pod uwagę sytuację w Fereldenie i Orlais...

Pavus zamarł. Czy to miał być koniec? Słyszał słowa, słowa, niekończący się potok słów. Ferelden, Orlais, Boska, Inkwizycja, Krąg, Podniebna Twierdza, Cesarzowa, Dalia. Nie rozumiał ani jednego. Był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że to koniec, absolutny i definitywny koniec. Od początku wiedział, że tak właśnie się to skończy. Cóż, może nie właśnie tak, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy przeczuwał, że to zbyt cudowne, by mogło trwać wiecznie. Nie, nie byli idealni. Z pewnością też nie byli dla siebie stworzeni. Zdecydowanie więcej ich dzieliło niż łączyło.

Ale do tej pory nic nie wskazywało na to, by którakolwiek z przeszkód miała położyć kres ich miłości, więc Dorian łudził się...

Kretyn!

Zacisnął dłoń na medalionie, jednym zdecydowanym szarpnięciem zerwał go z szyi i cisnął w kąt. Zaklęty kryształ rozpadł się na tysiące kawałeczków i głos Lavellana umilkł. A mimo to Pavus wciąż go słyszał, słyszał słodkie obietnice i przyrzeczenia.

Jak mógł być tak głupi? Powinien od początku nalegać, by nie łączyło ich nic, poza cielesną przyjemnością. Obaj byliby zadowoleni z takiej relacji. I nie musieliby tak cierpieć. Przecież Dorian też myślał o tym, by rozkuć te koszmarne kajdany. Nigdy nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej powstrzymywały go korzyści płynące z dobrych stosunków z Inkwizycją, czy może raczej te przesiąknięte konwencjonalnym kiczem zapewnienia o miłości, które tak rozpaczliwie wymieniali co noc.

Nikt w całym Imperium Tevinter nie miał prawa cieszyć się miłością. Dlaczego Doriana miałoby to nie dotyczyć?

Spróbował zdusić szloch, ale łzy i tak pociekły mu po policzkach. Nie było mowy, aby zajął się choć jeszcze jednym listem. Trzęsąc się jak jesienny liść na wietrze, wstał powoli z fotela i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Wyszywane szczerozłotymi koralikami zwiewne szaty w barwach świeżej krwi i blasku słońca łopotały i podzwaniały za nim, gdy siląc się na spokój, uciekał przed całym światem. Pragnął się schować, ukryć, zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Czuł się tak słaby...

Omal nie przewrócił się, wpadając po drodze na Atrosa.

– Błagam o wybaczenie, panie – wymamrotał sługa, zginając się w głębokim ukłonie. Zupełnie jakby to była jego wina, że Dorian nie patrzył, gdzie idzie.

– Nic się nie stało.

– Panie, mam ci do przekazania bardzo ważną sprawę i chyba nie powinieneś...

– Atrosie, proszę, nie dzisiaj – jęknął Dorian. Z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że stary sługa drepcze za nim, najwyraźniej głęboko wierząc w naglący charakter swego problemu. Jakby cokolwiek mogło być ważniejsze od tego, że życie jego pana właśnie legło w gruzach.

– Ale panie, zanim wejdziesz do swoich komnat, powinieneś...

– Atrosie, litości!

Zatrzymali się pod drzwiami sypialni Doriana. Była to dokładnie ta sama sypialnia, w której dorastał, przeżywał pierwsze miłosne uniesienia i bolesne upadki. Wciąż nie zdecydował się na przeniesienie do komnat pana domu, choć musiał przez to wędrować niemal przez całą posiadłość, aby dotrzeć z sypialni do gabinetu czy z powrotem. Zbyt bardzo przypominała mu ojca, a gigantyczne łoże tylko nie potrzebnie potęgowałoby samotność. Tego zdecydowanie wolał sobie oszczędzić.

Chociaż, kto wie. Może teraz, gdy nie miał już żadnych szans na swoje własne „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie", da się w końcu wciągnąć w miażdżące trybiki cudownego planu hodowlanego i poślubi jakąś nieszczęśliwą szlachciankę. A potem będą mogli stać się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwi i do woli przelewać tę obrzydliwą żałość prosto w dzieci, które od pierwszych chwil również zostaną wciągnięte w absurdalny plan stworzenia Magistra nad Magistrami. I żeby ani przez chwilę nie zapomnieć o wszystkim, co stracił, zapewne znajdzie sobie elfiego niewolnika, którego zawsze będzie miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale którego nigdy, przenigdy nie dotknie, bo zbyt bardzo zbliżyłby się wtedy do...

Ignorując zupełnie narastające przerażenie Atrosa, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

– Mówiłeś, że książki Varrica są idiotyczne. Zupełnie nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz miał je wszystkie, i to w swojej sypialni. Naprawdę, szkoda, że Cassandra nie może tego zobaczyć. Och, masz nawet wydanie specjalne „Tarczą i mieczem"!

Dorian zamarł. Nie, to nie możliwe. Po prostu z rozpaczy zaczynał mieć omamy. Nie istniała żadna szansa na to, by Inkwizytor Lavellan przebywał właśnie w jego sypialni. Nie, to musiał być sobowtór. Tak właśnie, sobowtór. Idealna kopia. Jakim cudem Pavus miałby dostrzec różnicę? Przecież jeszcze do niedawna wszystkie elfy wydawały mu się identyczne. Poza tym – kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni? Miał chyba prawo zapomnieć, jak światło odbijało się w jego oczach, jak kręte linie jasnych tatuaży przecinały jego delikatną skórę, jak usta wyginały się w cynicznym uśmiechu...

– Amatus – jęknął Pavus zduszonym szeptem.

Lavellan porzucił w końcu książkę, którą tak wnikliwie oglądał i przeniósł spojrzenie na Doriana. Lewa dłoń zadrżała niepewnie, gdy odkładał tom na półkę. Nie, to nie miała prawa być jego dłoń, przecież... Nie. To, co Dorian wziął za bardzo dziwną rękawicę, wcale nią nie było. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu można było dojść do wniosku, że natchniony twórca Bianki postanowił uzupełnić braki w ciele Inkwizytora najdziwniejszą protezą, jaką tylko można sobie wyobrazić.

Skupiony na niezwykłym mechanizmie, zbyt późno uświadomił sobie, że Lavellan stoi tuż obok.

– Dorianie, wszystko w porządku? Wiem, że masz mnóstwo pracy, ale myślałem... – zawiesił głos, po czym podjął na nowo, siląc się na uśmiech. – Jeśli moja obecność jest ci nie na rękę, mogę w każdej chwili...

– Naprawdę tu jesteś – wymamrotał Dorian. Ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się, że ma do czynienia jedynie z podstępnym demonem pożądania, wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął policzka Lavellana.

– Panie, właśnie o tym próbowałem ci powiedzieć – westchnął Atros, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. – Czy mam...

– Zostaw nas samych, Atrosie. I, proszę, przygotuj coś do jedzenia.

– Tak, panie.

Sługa oddalił się, wyraźnie zadowolony. Choć z zasady niespecjalnie przepadał za swym właścicielem, Doriana znał od najmłodszych lat i mimowolnie troszczył się o niego jak o własne dziecko. Nie umknęło więc jego uwadze, że od kilku tygodni młody Magister wyjątkowo źle się odżywiał. Ta niespodziewana prośba o posiłek bardzo podniosła na duchu starego elfa, bo niosła ze sobą nieśmiałą obietnicę na poprawę atmosfery w całej posiadłości.

– Czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał Dorian nieco obcesowo, gdy tylko Atros wyszedł poza zasięg jego głosu. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale po prostu nie potrafię pojąć czemu...

– Próbowałem ci to wyjaśnić, ale najwyraźniej nie słuchałeś. – Uwadze Lavellana bynajmniej nie umknęła nieobecność medalionu Magistra. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, lecz nie przestał się uśmiechać, co na swój sposób było jeszcze bardziej zasmucające. Nie zamierzał unosić się gniewem, ale ledwie potrafił ukryć rozczarowanie. Bardzo jednoznacznie prowokował tym Doriana do jakichś wyjaśnień, jak najbardziej z resztą uzasadnionych.

Szkoda tylko, że Dorian nie miał pojęcia, co mu właściwie powiedzieć. W ogóle nie tego się spodziewał. Cieszył się, oczywiście, że się cieszył. Cieszył jak dziecko z upragnionego prezentu. Parszywa duma nie pozwalała mu jednak ani rozpłakać się ze szczęścia, ani wpaść w euforię, choć przecież na obie te rzeczy miał równie mocną ochotę. Ostrożnie zaczerpnął powietrza i zaczął powoli wyrzucać z siebie słowa, licząc jednocześnie na to, że uda mu się uniknąć niepotrzebnej opryskliwości:

– Wybacz mi, Amatus. Po prostu absolutnie nie spodziewałem się, że porzucisz dla mnie Inkwizycję. Bardzo mi to schlebia, ale...

– To nie ja porzuciłem Inkwizycję, Dorianie. – Lavellan uśmiechnął się jeszcze smutniej. Ach, słodki Stwórco, czemu to robił? Bólem w swoich udręczonych oczach rozdzierał serce Pavusa zapewne nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. – To Inkwizycja porzuciła Thedas.

To stwierdzenie zupełnie zbiło Magistra z tropu.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Inkwizycja już nie istnieje. Rozwiązaliśmy ją wraz z Boską Victorią, cesarzową Celene, jego wysokością Alistairem, Wielką Zaklinaczką Vivienne, komturem Cullenem, strażnikiem Blackwallem, Wielką Poszukiwaczką Cassandrą i ambasador Bialą. To nie była tylko moja decyzja. Wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że tak będzie najlepiej. I, cóż, przykro mi, ale nie zrobiłem tego ani dla ciebie, ani tym bardziej dla siebie.

– Tak będzie najlepiej? Najlepiej dla kogo? Wiesz doskonale, że świat was potrzebuje, że zagrożenie...

– Dorianie, proszę. – Zaśmiał się, tym razem naprawdę. Uniesienie Pavusa najwyraźniej zdołało przegnać cień, który legł na jego duszy. – Inkwizycja została powołana, by zamknąć Wyłom, pokonać Koryfeusza, zakończyć spór między kręgami a templariuszami i odbudować Zakon. Wypełniliśmy swoje zadanie. I to całkiem nieźle, nie sądzisz?

– Ale Fen'Harel...

– Dorianie – Lavellan wyszeptał słodko jego imię i chwycił go za dłonie. Był teraz tak blisko, że Pavus przy każdym wdechu mógł poczuć ciepły zapach jeleniej sierści i arii wandala. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało! Nieświadomie podszedł jeszcze o krok i pochylił się lekko; jego ucho było teraz niemal na wysokości ust elfa. – Inkwizycja stała się zbyt silna. Nasze wpływy poważnie zagrażały pozycji Orlais, Fereldenu, a nawet Zakonu. A przecież naszym zamiarem nigdy nie było wywołanie kolejnej wojny. Poza tym, Thedas było już świadkiem upadku Templariuszy, Kręgów, Poszukiwaczy i Szarej Straży. Gdyby poległa również Inkwizycja... Nie, nie mogliśmy do tego dopuścić. Musieliśmy ogłosić całemu światu sukces i rozejść się jako zwycięzcy. To było jedyne wyjście.

– Och? Więc dlaczego nie usłyszałem jeszcze żadnego oficjalnego ogłoszenia sukcesów rozwiązanej Inkwizycji?

– To była taka moja mała, samolubna prośba. – Lavellan zaśmiał się. Jego policzek musnął przy tym delikatnie usta Doriana, rozpalając dawno zapomniany ogień w ciele Magistra. – Dali mi czas na zniknięcie. Świat dowie się o wszystkim dopiero za kilka dni.

– Czyli wtedy, gdy będzie już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. – Pavus pokiwał głową z uznaniem. A może zrobił to tylko po to, by niepozornie otrzeć się o jasne włosy Lavellana? – Bardzo sprytnie, Amatus, bardzo sprytnie. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Minratus nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla elfów, prawda?

– Liczę na to, że mój nowy pan będzie w stanie mnie ochronić.

– Twój nowy pan? Współczuję każdemu, kto będzie próbował wymusić na tobie posłuszeństwo.

– Miałem na myśli ciebie, Błyskotku.

Dorian wydał z siebie pełen zniesmaczenia jęk, na co Lavellan roześmiał się i przylgnął do niego jeszcze mocniej. Tęsknie wtulił się w ramię Magistra, rozpaczliwie pragnąc bliskości, której tak długo musieli sobie odmawiać. Pavus nie zamierzał mu tego bronić. Przeciwnie, objął go zachłannie, jedną dłoń oparł na smukłej talii elfa, drugą wplótł w jasne włosy. Słodki zapach stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny, ale to tylko wzmogło dziką radość Doriana.

– Myślałem, że chcesz mnie porzucić – wyszeptał.

– Porzucić? Ciebie? Wydawało mi się, że masz o mnie wyższe mniemanie.

Choć w słowach Lavellana pobrzmiewała jawna ironia, Dorian wyczuł w napięciu jego ciała i przyspieszonym biciu serca, że ukochany wcale nie był tak spokojny, jak chciał, aby się Pavusowi wydawało. Ach, Stwórco! Jak długo musiał sobie zupełnie sam radzić z konsekwencjami swej pozycji? Dorian pamiętał doskonale te niekończące się dni, gdy Inkwizytor był zmuszony robić za własnego chłopca na posyłki. Pamiętał długie, bezsenne noce, gdy Kotwica pulsowała bólem, a całe ciało zdawało się przesiąknięte krwią zabitych.

– Nie pokochałbym kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie mi dorównać – prychnął Dorian, wiedząc doskonale, że jakiekolwiek słowa pocieszenia są już absolutnie zbędne.

Byli razem. W końcu byli razem!

To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że Magister miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Łzy pociekły mu powoli po policzkach, prosto na jasne włosy Lavellana. Drżąc od wstrzymywanego szlochu, zaczął całować jego długie uszy, tatuaże wokół oczu, aż w końcu natrafił na spragnione pieszczot usta. Nie, nie mógł ich im odmówić. Zaśmiał się w końcu.

Kiedyś Dorian był bardzo dumny ze swojego talentu do całowania. O, tak, spokojnie można było mówić, że Stwórca obdarzył go w tej materii specjalnym darem. Zdarzało się nawet, że młody Pavus udzielał lekcji kolegom, którzy byli tak skupieni na zdobyciu doświadczenia, że zupełnie nie przejmowali się płcią nauczyciela. Cudowne czasy. Sam wtedy jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego właściwie woli uczyć chłopców i jakie to może nieść ze sobą konsekwencje.

Ten pocałunek wydawał się koszmarnie żałosny w zestawieniu z młodzieńczymi szaleństwami Magistra. Słony od łez, przesycony tęsknotą i drżący od niepewności. Ale zarazem nie było nic, czego Dorian bardziej by pragnął. Znów poczuł, że naprawdę żyje.

– Amatus – wymamrotał. – Już nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nigdy.

– Wiem, Dorianie. Wiem.


End file.
